nation_creationfandomcom-20200214-history
The Royal Family of Atlantis
The Royal Family of Atlantis are the people who are related to the current King or Queen of Atlantis. They are sometimes known as the Westmore Family. They are known for disowning members of the family over some of the small things that occur, such as running away from home or stealing from other people. Nearly 20 members of the family has been disowned since Atlantis was created. Members of the Royal Family Currently in charge is King George and his wife Queen Chloe. They had twin girls, Princess Lily and Princess Linda. Currently, there are some problems deciding who will take the throne afterwards. Some say they should split the nation in half, others say Lily, who came first by several minutes should be in charge, the Atlantomat agrees with that. George's brother, Prince Charles was removed from the throne by the Atlantomat after sending threats to Bornika. His wife is Princess Alice, and they have a child named Prince Max. They are not usually considered to be part of the Royal Family do to Charles' being kicked out. Charles has the record for shortest reign. Their parents, King James and Queen Haylee died in a helicopter accident while in charge. James had a brother named Bob, but he was disowned after running away from home at the age of 13. Bob didn't get married and never had children. He died days after James did, and the three are buried together. James and Bob's parents, King Stephen and Queen Lavender are known for leading Atlantis to victory in the Atlantis Civil War. Unfortunately, Stephen was assassinated during the war, and Lavender commited suicide due to that. Home Most of the Royal Family lives in the Westmore Palace in Arretium. However, they have lived in many places throughout history. These are some of them. White/Silver Tower After Atlantis was created, the Royal Family lived in a giant white tower. In this building, there were 20 bedrooms, 10 bathrooms, 2 dining rooms, 3 parlours and an extremely large kitchen where all of the 35 servants worked. Many servants lived in the tower to take care of the family 24/7, but some of them lived in the village of Cloyne, which is just a mile from the tower. After a while, the white faded away a bit and looked more silver. at this time it was renamed the Silver Tower. Once the Golden Tower was complete and the family had been moved in, the Silver Tower was partly destroyed. The bottom half is still used as a bed and breakfast. Golden Tower During the year 2255, King Stephen ordered a new tower be built, one like no other on Earth, one made completely of gold. In the heart of Arretium rose the Golden Tower. It wasn't actually gold, but instead limestone bricks painted gold. This place had 25 bedrooms, 10 of which were for the Royal Family, the other 15 for servants, guests and employees, 10 bathrooms, 3 dining rooms, 1 parlour and a large kitchen. In the year 2420, it was announced that Westmore Palace was to be built in Cloyne, which is also part of the Quad-City Area. The Golden Tower's bricks were reused to make another mansion north of Arretium, and those people turned it into a bed and breakfast. Westmore Palace In the small city of Cloyne, a large palace is right on the edge. This 8 floor building has 30 bedrooms, 20 of which were for guests and employees, the other 10 were all on one floor and were for the Royal Family, 15 bathrooms, 10 were off the Family's bedroom, then the other 5 were on other floors, one, extremely large dining room, a large parlour and and kitchen. This building was also the first home of the Royal Family to have offices. The East Wing, which is the main area of the palace has nearly 500 offices for the Royal Family, some military workers and other employees. People can stay in the Westmore Palace and meet the Royal Family for 200 World Credit, despite the price, it is still an incredibly common place to stay when your in Cloyne or Arretium. Category:People Category:Atlantis Category:CYOC